TPaw Database:UCCharacter Template/Documentation
Usage Always Present Fields | RealName = REAL NAME | CurrentAlias = CURRENT ALIAS | First = FIRST APPEARANCE | HistoryText = HISTORY / BIOGRAPHY | Powers = POWERS | Abilities = ABILITIES | Strength = PHYSICAL STRENGTH | Weaknesses = WEAKNESSES | Equipment = EQUIPMENT | Transportation = MEANS OF TRANSPORTATION | Weapons = WEAPONS | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Marvel = CORRESPONDING ARTICLE ON MARVEL.COM | Wikipedia = CORRESPONDING ARTICLE ON EN.WIKIPEDIA.ORG | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Distinguish1 = DISAMBIGUATION PAGES | Aliases = ALIASES | Identity = OPTIONS : Public or Secret | AlienRace = OPTIONS : Skrull, Kree, Shi'ar, Brood or see Category:Races for others | Alignment = OPTIONS : Good, Bad, or Neutral | Affiliation = AFFILIATION | Relatives = RELATIVES | Universe = UNIVERSE / REALITY | BaseOfOperations = BASE OF OPERATIONS | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | Gender = MALE, FEMALE, OTHER | Height = HEIGHT | Height2 = HEIGHT | Weight = WEIGHT | Weight2 = WEIGHT | Eyes = EYE COLOUR | Eyes2 = EYE COLOUR | Hair = HAIR COLOUR | Hair2 = HAIR COLOUR | UnusualSkinColour = SKIN COLOR (OTHER THAN NORMAL HUMAN COLORS) | UnusualFeatures = UNUSUAL FEATURES | Citizenship = COUNTRY OF CITIZENSHIP | Citizenship2 = COUNTRY OF CITIZENSHIP | MaritalStatus = OPTIONS : Divorced, Engaged, Estranged, Married, Separated, Single, Widowed, Widower | Occupation = OCCUPATION | Education = EDUCATION | Origin = ORIGIN OF POWERS / ABILITIES | PlaceOfBirth = PLACE OF BIRTH | PlaceOfDeath = PLACE OF DEATH | Creators = MULTIPLE CREATORS (Separate with ;'s) | Last = LAST APPEARANCE | Quote = QUOTE LINE ABOVE HISTORY | Speaker = SPEAKER OF QUOTE | OtherMedia = APPEARANCES IN OTHER MEDIA | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | PowersAbilitiesHeader = DEFAULT : Powers and Ablities | ParaphernaliaHeader = DEFAULT : Paraphernalia | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | OtherMediaHeader = DEFAULT : Appearances in Other Media | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Category Magic This template automatically categorizes articles that use it. The following is a list of categories handled: * Always: ** Category:Characters * If Defined: ** Category: } Characters ** Category: } Identity ** Category: } Characters ** Category: } Eyes ** Category: } Hair ** Category: } Skin ** Category: } (Searches for applicable words, ie: Fur or wings) ** Category: } (Searches for applicable words, ie: Mutant or alien) ** Category: } (Searches for applicable words, ie: Scientist or teacher) ** Category: } ** Category: } Characters ** Category: } ** Category: } (Auto changed to the pluralized form) * If Not Defined: ** Category:Image Needed (if } is undefined) ** Category:Copy Edit (if } is undefined) * If Doesn't Exist: ** Category:Appearances Page Needed (if /Appearances nonexistant) ** Category:Appearances Category Needed (if /Appearances nonexistant) ** Category:Gallery Page Needed (if /Gallery nonexistant) ** Category:Fan Art (if /Fan Art nonexistant) ** Category:Quotes Page Needed (if /Quotes nonexistant) * Special Cases: ** Category:Bald Characters (if } is Bald) ** Category:No Hair (if } is No Hair;No hair;None) ** Category:Deceased Characters (if } is defined) ** Category:Deceased Characters (if } is defined) *** Category:Living Characters (if } and } are both undefined) Note * TODO: Handle: Sinister Six members (dynamic team memberships) * TODO: Update internationalization docs... (out of date) Internationalization Category:Template Documentation